Shiro no Hana
by Seito
Summary: [Side story to Omae Ore wa no Hikari, HaoYoh] Flowers are such simple things. (“Look Onii-chan! Look at what I found!”‘White flowers… the symbolize innocence and purity,’ Hao mused to himself. ‘Just like Yoh…’) R


Mesa no own Shaman King

Seito: Hi! Here's another one-shot for Omae ore wa no Hikari. I couldn't resist writing another one-shot. But you don't mind do you, Garnet-chan? We must thank you for the writing that story. It's such an honor for you to write about my one-shots. –smile- So if you read the story, it takes place shortly after chapter three. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the story.

&-&-&-&-&-&

_Shiro no Hana_

&-&-&-&-&-&

Flowers are such simple things. Their fragrance is often sweet and soothing. Their colors tell a story and each flower has a hidden meaning. They have little needs; their purpose is to show the world their beauty. Flowers are pure… untainted by sins of mankind. White flowers purest of them…

&-&-&-&-&-&

Onii-chan can be weird at times.

I always get the feeling that he isn't telling me something. But then again, Hao is Hao. 'Kaa-san always says he's stubborn and I agree. Onii-chan is very stubborn. Hao likes to keep a lot of things to himself. Come to think of it, I wonder when 'Kaa-san and 'Tou-san are coming home. I like living with Hao, but I miss them. It's been a while since I last saw them. I wonder why we left. But I trust Hao. He's the best big brother!

Sometimes though, I wonder how I feel about Hao. He's the best big brother, yes, but I can't help but feel funny around him. It's a good feeling; it makes me feel warm and fuzzy. I wonder what that feeling is. It's kinda like the same feeling I get around 'Kaa-san and 'Tou-san but different. I crinkled my nose as I thought about it. This was confusing, but I'm determined not to tell Hao! I will figure it out for myself! I'm old enough to understand! I hope.

Maybe I should ask Hao… Onii-chan is very smart. He is very wise. Hao teaches me a lot of things. I even learned the basic of spirit control! It's like a game most of the time. Spirits are fun to talk to… mainly because there is no one else to talk to besides Hao. I wonder why we keep moving around lot. I think it has to do with the group of people Hao wanted me to hide from that day in the park.

I frowned. That day... I still don't understand. Why did Hao kill them…? They didn't do anything wrong… Attack him, yes… but… there was no need to kill them… I don't like killing… It hurts people… When people die, someone always cries… Death was a very cruel thing.

&-&-&-&-&-&

Everyone loves flowers. Well almost everyone. Flowers represent many things. Flowers can bring back memories… happy and sad ones. Flowers can be messengers. Their hidden meaning can tell every thing. Flowers are special… just like everyone has someone close to their hearts…

&-&-&-&-&-&

Parks are fun. They're always fun. They provide a calm aura. Many people tend to relax when they visit the park. There was something about the park that enabled them to clear their mind, focus a bit, or just forget everything bad that happened to them.

So it was no surprise to see two boys playing in the park. The younger of the two ran about, running and darting around the trees, chasing the butterflies that flew by and innocently scaring the birds away. The older one sat in the shade, keeping a careful eye on younger brother. Then suddenly the younger boy ran up to older one.

"Look Onii-chan! Look at what I found!"

Hao looked down at his brother. In Yoh's tiny arms, were a handful of white flowers. Each flower was as pure and white as fresh fallen snow. Hao smiled. White flowers, how ironic…

'White flowers… the symbolize innocence and purity,' Hao mused to himself. 'Just like Yoh…'

Yoh smiled brightly. "Can we take them home?" he asked, handing one flower to Hao.

Hao smiled back, taking the flower. "Of course. We'll have to put them in water before they die."

Yoh smiled brightly. "Yay! Let's go home and put them in water then!" He ran ahead, skipping over the stone pathway that led out of the park. Hao smiled and got up from his seat, following his brother out of the park. Yoh will be Yoh… pure and innocent and that was something Hao hoped would never change.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&

There's a bitter irony to flowers though. No matter how beautiful a flower is, no matter how pure the flower can be, a flower's life is short and hardly meant to be. There's hope though… just a small little light, that the one that stands to protect the flower will keep it alive.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Seito: Kinda short… but we like it. Kinda cute in my opinion. Looks like Hao's love isn't so one-sided… not that Yoh completely understands but there's hope, Hao! –grin- Now you came make me completely happy and go read Omae ore wa Hikari or

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
